


Возвращаясь домой (к тебе)

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Stephen Strange, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: У них с Тони ничего серьёзного, просто секс (нет).
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Возвращаясь домой (к тебе)

Он вывалился из портала посреди своего кабинета. Споткнулся о стопку книг, полетел на ковёр — Плащ не успел удержать, тоже вымотался, бедняга. Инстинктивно выставил перед собой ладони. Заорал от боли.

Поднялся.

Посмотрел на наручные часы. Помедлил, прежде чем перевести взгляд на электронные, которые повесил на стену как раз для таких случаев. Для возвращения из измерений, где время течёт иначе.

Двадцать один ноль семь.

Третье февраля.

Год…

Последняя строчка — самая трудная.

…Год — тот же самый.

Дома прошло всего восемь дней. Для него — пятнадцать.

(Он не видел Тони пятнадцать дней, для Тони прошло всего восемь.)

В дверях показался Вонг.

— Нашёл зелотов?

— Да. Усыпил и сдал на руки Совету мастеров. В этот раз было четверо. Но мне не удалось выбить из них, где скрывается сам Мордо и сколько ещё у него осталось последователей.

— Я с ними побеседую. Отдыхай. Помощь нужна?

— Я в порядке. Спасибо. До завтра?

Вонг, кивнув, открыл портал и исчез в библиотеке Камар-Таджа.

Стивен отправился в ванную. Скинул грязную одежду на пол — потом разберёт. Встал под душ — трёх минут хватит. Вытерся, побрился, придавая бородке приемлемый вид — это заняло ещё десять. Достал аптечку, чтобы обработать порезы и ожоги, оставшиеся от сражения. Одновременно, чтобы не терять ни минуты, начал диктовать отчёт о своей миссии Автономной Интеллектуальной Домашней Аудиосистеме (АИДА, рождественский подарок Тони, изящное издевательство над любовью Стивена к итальянской опере, безупречное преобразование устной речи в печатный текст на двухстах языках).

Повреждения кожи были небольшими, но на каждой руке — не меньше десятка. Эта группка магов, переметнувшихся на сторону Мордо, оказалась умелыми мастерами, которые осознанно разделяли его идеи, а не молодыми послушниками-первогодками, как в предыдущий раз. Те просто ушли из Ордена вслед за самым харизматичным из старших мастеров, а когда под Рождество устроили на Стивена неумелую и, по всей видимости, самостоятельно затеянную засаду, с ними удалось обойтись разговором по душам, хоть и не без назидательного выталкивания астральных тел из физических. За нынешними пришлось побегать. Они напали на мастера Хамира, когда тот отправился в индийскую деревушку на свадьбу внучки, — будто гиены на льва, отбившегося от стаи. Лишить силы мастера Хамира им не удалось, но от срикошетившего заклинания погибла невеста. Скрываясь от преследования, зелоты петляли между измерениями, однако Стивен научился хорошо искать ещё в годы учёбы в интернатуре.

(Отчёт должен быть полным, поэтому он сказал АИДЕ и о том, что мог бы вдвое сократить время поисков, если бы последовал за беглецами в Измерение Страхов — обитель бестелесных сущностей, только и ждущих возможности заполучить чужое тело. Он чувствовал себя уверенным в своих силах, поскольку заранее досконально изучил способы самозащиты, но открывая портал, вдруг представил, что его тело с кем-то другим внутри оказывается рядом с Тони, прикасается к нему, доверчивому, обнажённому… Об этом он, разумеется, в отчёте не упомянул.)

Единственный глубокий порез — на предплечье. Его пришлось заштопать и наложить повязку. Стежки у него получались всё ещё так себе, но не стоило дёргать Кристину по пустякам — и терять ещё минимум полчаса.

Всё. Теперь можно было звонить Тони.

Тот взял трубку через один гудок.

— Ты вернулся.

От одного только звука его голоса перехватило дыхание. Захотелось сказать: «Я ужасно соскучился», но у них с Тони просто секс.

— …Стивен? Всё хорошо?

— Да-да, всё отлично. Просто… — он попытался проглотить застрявший в горле ком и произнести как можно небрежнее: — Ты занят?

— Уже нет.

— Куда открыть портал?

— В мастерскую. Только дай мне десять минут на душ.

— Зачем?

— Я весь день провалялся под кузовом автомобиля, который старше тебя в два раза, а предыдущие хозяева плохо с ним обращались.

— Семь минут.

— Девять.

— Восемь. Ужасно тебя хочу.

— Семь. Я тебя тоже.

Стивен вернулся в кабинет и набросил халат. Присев на подоконник, переместил из кухни чашку горячего чая, чтобы согреть руки и чем-то занять оставшиеся минуты. Несмотря на поздний час, на улице было светло — повсюду лежал свежий снег: на тротуарах, на козырьках витрин, на крышах автомобилей. Когда он уходил из этой реальности, Нью-Йорк был серым и голым, будто уже наступил март, и теперь он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вернулся в прошлое.

(Тони говорит, попасть в прошлое физически невозможно.)

С Тони у них ничего серьёзного, просто секс. Лучший секс в его жизни, но у них с самого начала хорошо получалось действовать совместно.

На Титане, просмотрев тысячи версий будущего, Стивен понял, что Танос знал имя Тони Старка — человека с захудалой планетки, который уничтожил флот его вассалов и порядком замедлил воплощение его мальтузианских планов. Стивен рассказал об этом Тони. Они придумали свой план. Вернее, Тони придумал — и даже убедил суматошных Стражей Галактики тихо сидеть в засаде и ждать сигнала. Когда появился Танос, Стивен швырнул Тони — без брони, с Оком Агамотто на шее, обмотанного принявшим безжизненный вид Плащом, — ему под ноги, в знак своего искреннего желания занять в его свите освободившуюся вакансию мага. Их актёрских способностей хватило, чтобы разыграть небольшую, но проникновенную сцену об амбициозном предателе и бессильно гневающемся герое. Когда Танос, заметно расслабившись, потянулся, чтобы сорвать с Тони амулет, Плащ взвился вверх и залепил ему глаза. Тони, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, нацепил на Перчатку Таноса свой контейнер с наночастицами, а в следующее мгновение Стивен раскрыл под ним портал на спрятанный неподалёку корабль Стражей. И пока вся умная мощь брони Железного Человека сдерживала Перчатку, не давая Таносу использовать Камни, сам Стивен вместе со Стражами и Питером бился с ним, пока не отсёк Перчатку вместе с рукой, а самого Таноса не отправил в межзвёздную тьму.

(И сейчас его мутило от одного только воспоминания о том, как Тони, беззащитный, вооружённый лишь своей безоглядной храбростью, лежал в пыли у ног безумного титана. И о том, как он сам ударил Тони кулаком в глаз, до крови, настоящей — потому что неоткуда было взять искусственную: «Смелей, Сейлор-Мун, нам с тобой нужно выглядеть чертовски убедительными».)

По возвращении на Землю Тони вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой, потребовав хотя бы в общих чертах объяснить цели и методы ордена мистических искусств и его собственные. Стивен раз за разом отказывал ему в каких бы то ни было объяснениях. Перестал отвечать на звонки, не открывал дверь. Но однажды, включив телевизор, попал на прямую трансляцию заседания ООН, на котором Тони сражался за очередную поправку к Заковианскому соглашению — о защите тайны личности супергероев. Чёрные тени под глазами, напряжённые плечи, едва заметно сжимающаяся и разжимающаяся кисть левой руки, безупречно выстроенная аргументация — и отчаяние, сквозящее в выразительном голосе. В тот же вечер Стивен пришёл к нему сам, рассказал всё, о чём имел хоть малейшее право рассказать, а вскоре упросил Совет мастеров Камар-Таджа встретиться с Тони и обсудить координацию действий магов и Мстителей в будущем — неведомом, но наверняка таящем новые угрозы.

(Выходя из зала Совета после трудных, но всё же небесполезных переговоров, Тони на мгновение сжал его плечо и сказал: «Спасибо». С того дня Стивен и начал подсаживаться на это. На его доверие. На их близость, постепенно включающую в себя всё больше и больше аспектов.)

Они стали видеться всё чаще. Сперва по делам защиты Земли, вскоре — и по любым другим делам, находившимся на пересечении их интересов, от медицинской техники до глэм-рока восьмидесятых. Стивен завёл привычку рассказывать Тони о концепциях из своих мистических штудий, которые пока не мог постичь разумом. Тони отыскивал аналогии в известных ему разделах физики, задавал неочевидные вопросы или просто выслушивал его, и от этого мир всякий раз становился немного яснее. Стивен, пожалуй, нашёл в нём якорь. Или маяк. Твердь и свет посреди хаоса, в который то и дело превращалась его жизнь. Что нашёл в нём Тони, ему было неведомо: умных и занятных собеседников у того всегда хватало, начиная с собственного искусственного интеллекта и заканчивая непереносимо совершенной бывшей невестой и пока-смерть-не-разлучит-их деловым партнёром. Но если Стивен хоть что-либо понимал в проявлениях эмоций, Тони всегда был рад их встречам, а между встречами то и дело присылал смешные картинки, новости о дружелюбнососедских приключениях Питера и предложения перекусить, от которых Стивен отказывался только в случаях непосредственной угрозы их реальности.

(В самом начале их знакомства он отшивал его грубым: «Старк, тебя слишком много», если тот звонил второй раз за неделю. Стивен не раз припомнил себе это, когда Тони вдруг стало слишком мало даже при почти ежедневных встречах.)

А однажды они допоздна засиделись в мастерской у Тони над какой-то задачкой. Сидели на столе, привалившись спинами друг к другу, чтобы не свалиться и не уснуть на месте. Тони глядел в свой планшет, а он листал манускрипт. Оба уже неважно соображали, но сдаваться первым никому не хотелось. Стивен собирался сказать довольно длинную фразу: «Я хочу тебя сразу предупредить, что это решение не подойдёт для половины известных мне измерений», или что-то вроде того, но невольно зевнул после слова «тебя», и услышав: «Я тебя тоже», вдруг отчётливо понял, что не хочет ничего объяснять. А целоваться и чувствовать тёплые ладони под футболкой, напротив, хочет нестерпимо, хотя прежде не обнаруживал в себе влечения к мужчинам. Да и в целом — влечения…

У них просто секс, они так договорились.

(На исходе той ночи, открывая портал в Санктум Санкторум, Стивен сказал: «Давай оставим как есть, потому что…», и на секунду запнулся, выбирая между правдивым, но малодушным «потому что я не могу собою располагать, а ты достоин большего» и эгоистичным, но честным — «потому что я очень боюсь услышать, что большего тебе от меня не нужно». Но в эту секунду Тони сказал: «Давай». С Тони легко договориться.)

Выдержав пять минут, Стивен открыл портал в мастерскую. Помахал рукой Дубине, приветственно поднявшему швабру, подмигнул ПЯТНИЦЕ в камеру под потолком. Прислонился бедром к ближайшему столу — это оказался тот, за которым Тони обычно работал над самым важным из своих текущих проектов. Оглядев чертежи и зависшие над ними голограммы, Стивен понял, что об этом проекте Тони ему не рассказывал. Это было неудивительно; с тех пор как их близость перешла в физическую плоскость, она понемногу исчезала из остальных плоскостей. Они перестали выходить куда-то вместе, всё меньше разговаривали друг с другом — если не считать коротких звонков перед встречей, — а оказавшись в одном помещении наедине, почти сразу же начинали снимать друг с друга одежду.

Он мог бы обвинить в критическом недостатке времени, которым имеет право распоряжаться по своему усмотрению, Карла Мордо — или Джонатана Пэнгборна, который прикатил в своей инвалидной коляске к крыльцу Храма через несколько дней после той ночи. Но в глубине души Стивен знал: в том, что «просто секс» превратился в «только секс», виноват он один.

Раздался тихий щелчок. Дверь душевой, примыкающей к мастерской, открылась, и в облаке пара показался Тони.

Волосы у него были почти чёрными от воды (был у стилиста, освежил краску). Он пытался завязать полотенце на бёдрах (выглядит здоровым и бодрым, но, кажется, похудел на два-три фунта). Подняв голову и увидев его, Тони выпустил полотенце из рук, и оно упало на бетонный пол.

Стивен в три шага пересёк расстояние между ними. Тони запрыгнул на него, и Стивен подхватил (похудел — скорее, фунта на три-четыре). Тони крепко обвил его за шею руками, а бёдрами обхватил талию. Стивен уткнулся носом в ямку над ключицей, сняв губами каплю воды с кожи. Почувствовал на макушке горячее дыхание Тони и быстрые поцелуи. Сделал вдох — глубоко, до рези в лёгких: корица и грейпфрут (его гель для душа), горький шоколад и мята (шампунь), металл и кофе (целый день в мастерской, и хорошо, если только сегодняшний), и ещё один запах, который был всегда и которому он никак не мог найти названия. Будто кожа у Тони всегда нагрета солнцем.

Шли секунды. Их больше не было жалко.

Ослабив хватку, Тони съехал по нему ногами и встал на пол. Стивен торопливо поймал губами его губы и обвёл кончиком языка, а потом позволил себе — лишь на несколько секунд — забыть, что у них с Тони просто секс, и поцеловал его так, как целовал бы, если бы после секса мог запросто утащить его на кухню, где Тони сидел бы на столе, болтая ногами, и рассказывал ему о каждом из прошедших дней, пока сам он готовил бы им ужин, а совсем после они заснули бы в одной постели: в уголок улыбающегося рта, в кончик наморщенного носа, во влажный висок.

Но у них с Тони просто секс.

Стивен прикусил его за мочку уха, получив в ответ хрипловатый стон, и начал торопливо развязывать пояс своего халата, но после многодневного напряжения пальцы плохо его слушались. Тони взял его за обе ладони и положил себе на плечи и, быстро разделавшись с узлом, тут же занырнул под полу горячей ладонью. Другой рукой он начал стягивать с него халат, но вдруг резко отстранился — так, что Стивену обожгло грудь прохладным воздухом подземелья, — и посмотрел, сдвинув брови, куда-то на его плечо. Стивен скосил глаза: чёртова повязка. На ней успела проступить капля крови — совсем маленькая, и боли он не чувствовал, — любая боль отступала, когда Тони прикасался к нему.

Они же договорились не замечать боевые травмы друг друга (Стивен попросил, и Тони сказал: «Хорошо». С Тони действительно легко договориться).

Стивен взял его лицо в ладони, разворачивая к себе, и на этот раз поцеловал грубо и жёстко. Вмялся зубами в сомкнутые губы, пока Тони не ответил — с сердитым блеском в глазах, но ответил, впуская его внутрь и давая вылизать свой рот. Его руки вернулись под халат и с силой сжали ягодицы. Стивен рывком притянул Тони к себе вплотную, так, что членом упёрся ему в живот, а на внутренней стороне бедра ощутил горячее прикосновение его набухшей головки. В паху стало жарко и тяжело, в голове — легко и пусто.

(Только горький ком прочно засел в горле, но иногда ему казалось, что он застрял там с тех самых пор, как у них только секс.)

Стивен разомкнул руки, сцепленные за спиной у Тони, чтобы открыть портал обратно в свой кабинет. Старенький диван в углу мастерской тоже был неплох, но оставлять Храм пустым дольше, чем на несколько минут, он не имел права, да и Тони однажды заявил, что больше всего любит на широкой винтажной кушетке у Стивена в кабинете. Мол, нравится мягкий свет торшера, тёмные гардины, запах книг и общая атмосфера то ли университетской библиотеки, то ли монашеской кельи, которую так сладко нарушать неподобающими занятиями.

(Стивену больше всего понравилось в собственной спальне. Это было лишь однажды — перед этой миссией, и строго говоря, это не было сексом. Он договорился сам с собой не думать об этом всякий раз, когда перехватывал несколько часов отдыха в притонах на зеркальной изнанке Забвения, но договариваться с самим собой давалось ему всё труднее. В тот вечер Стивен зашёл за Тони в его офис на базе Мстителей, но тот оказался совершенно простывшим — и категорически отказывающимся признавать этот факт, хотя едва не валился с ног. Пообещав Тони самый разнузданный секс, как только они окажутся на его гигантской кровати девятнадцатого века, Стивен доставил его в спальню, раздел и уложил в постель, разделся сам, улёгся рядом под толстое одеяло. Включил на ноутбуке старые боевики, всунул в огненные руки Тони кружку с растворённой таблеткой ибупрофена — тот уже не протестовал, — и каждые полчаса заново наполнял её горячим чаем. После «Коммандо» и «Кикбоксера» температура у Тони спала. Развернувшись к нему, но не глядя в глаза, Тони тихо проговорил: «Пожалуйста, побудь со мной просто так», — и хотя Стивен сам не собирался никуда его отпускать до утра, его обожгло горячей волной стыда. Они занялись неторопливыми бесцельными ласками, пока Тони не заснул, устроившись головой на его плече вместо подушки. Сам он долго не мог заснуть оттого, что вместо привычной тишины было ровное дыхание, а вместо одиночества, которое он, кажется, стал замечать впервые в своей жизни, только когда встретил Тони, — была тяжёлая рука на груди и прохладный висок, к которому он не мог перестать прижиматься губами, даже когда затекла шея. Но едва заснув, он проснулся оттого, что Тони кричал и метался во сне. Стивен разбудил его. Распахнув глаза, Тони вцепился ему в плечи, бормоча: «Я не успел, Стивен, я не успел…». Стивен обнял его и повторял, гладя по спине: «Ты всё успел, всё хорошо», — до тех пор пока Тони не кивнул в ответ и не заснул снова. Наутро Стивен вежливо предложил завтрак, Тони вежливо отказался, а от неловкого прощания в дверях Храма его спас Вонг, принёсший известие об атаке на мастера Хамира.)

Тони потянул его за собой, перешагивая спиной вперёд через кольцо портала, а потом отпустил и не глядя упал на кушетку. Разбросал руки в стороны, широко развёл ноги и пристально посмотрел из-под налипших на лоб волос. Отбросив халат, Стивен шагнул на кушетку, становясь между бёдер Тони. Оглядел его, раскинувшегося перед ним, опустился на колени. Придвинулся вплотную, одной рукой крепко обхватил их члены вместе, провёл несколько раз вверх-вниз, большим пальцем размазал по головкам выступившую смазку. Тони беззвучно раскрыл рот, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову и открывая острый кадык, и Стивен на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, потому что после пятнадцати дней всё это было немного слишком. Другую ладонь он попытался просунуть между сиденьем кушетки и невысокой спинкой — кажется, в прошлый раз тюбик с лубрикантом завалился куда-то туда, но пальцы тут же пронзило болью. Зашипев сквозь зубы, Стивен выдернул руку и вместо этого открыл маленький портал в прикроватную тумбочку в спальне, где лежал ещё один тюбик — его компания на случай особенно ярких фантазий. Тони тут же вскинул голову, приподнялся на локтях и, вытянув руку, медленно провёл пальцем вдоль золотистой окружности портала — прекрасно зная, что этот свет нельзя потрогать.

Стивен едва сдержался, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

Нашарив в тумбочке тюбик, он закрыл портал, свободной рукой перехватил замершую в воздухе кисть Тони и, нависнув над ним, притянул к своему рту. Обсасывая по очереди каждый палец (на указательном тоненький шрам — новый), он почувствовал, как Тони сжал их члены и продолжил то, что Стивен начал. Сдерживаться стало почти невозможно, но у них просто секс, и когда секс закончится, всё это закончится тоже, и поэтому, выпустив руку Тони, он нагнулся к его груди и несильно прикусил зубами сосок. Дождавшись короткого стона — почти всхлипа, — зализал языком и повторил с другим соском, уже затвердевшим. Это всякий раз действовало безотказно: Тони разжал руку и с протяжным стоном откинулся обратно на спину, а его взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц затуманился, утрачивая свою обычную остроту.

Выпрямившись, Стивен стянул с руки двойное кольцо и отбросил на соседнее кресло. Поддел ногтем крышку тюбика и, наблюдая, как Тони разводит колени ещё шире и подаётся ему навстречу, выдавил смазку на пальцы. Вставил сразу два, до упора. Член Тони крупно дёрнулся. Добавив третий палец, Стивен наклонился, провёл языком по стволу — от яиц вверх по вздувшимся венам и до побагровевшей головки. Вдохнул пряный запах, от которого закружилась голова, и на несколько секунд — они не считаются — прижался виском к животу Тони, закрыв глаза и подставляясь под пальцы, гладящие его лицо.

(«Мне так хорошо с тобой», — сказал бы он сейчас, если бы захотел всё усложнить.)

С трудом сглотнув, Стивен заставил себя снова подняться. В последний раз толкнулся пальцами в анус Тони и, размазав остатки лубриканта по своему члену, вошёл в него. Тони зажмурился и добела закусил губу, но стоило Стивену чуть податься назад, — обхватил его бёдрами и притянул к себе. Не удержавшись на коленях — тело на мгновение отключилось, будто от удара молнии вылетели пробки, — Стивен рухнул на него, но Тони поймал и придерживал за плечи, пока он не упёрся локтями по обеим сторонам его головы. Стивен подложил ладони под его взмокший затылок, а войдя до упора, прижался щекой к его щеке, всего на несколько секунд.

(«Каждую из этих ночей я скучал по тебе».)

Ловя ртом горячие рваные выдохи, лаская языком его язык, Стивен двигался — медленно, быстрее. Ком в горле превращался в раскалённый шипастый шар. Ему было лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни, — и хуже, чем в пустой квартире с перебинтованными руками после очередной операции. Он стиснул зубы, глубже зарылся носом в волосы у Тони на виске и высвободил одну руку, чтобы накрыть его член, зажатый между их животами, но Тони вдруг перехватил его запястье и выдохнул:

— Я больше так не могу.

— Я тоже, — издалека услышал Стивен собственный хриплый голос.

Он замер. Отстранился, сев на колени. В глубине души он знал, что однажды всё закончится, но надеялся, что не так скоро. И не так… опустошительно, не так горько. Но Тони всё ещё держал его за руку и смотрел на него странно — так, будто чего-то не понимал. И Стивен решил: лучше безнадёжно поздно и, может быть, ненужно — чем совсем никогда.

— Тони, я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Тони глядел на него внимательными безднами своих глаз, и падать в них вдруг оказалось легко и спокойно. — Для тебя прошло восемь дней, а для меня пятнадцать. В дневнике Старейшины я прочёл, что однажды она застряла в ином измерении на месяц, а здесь за это время началась и закончилась Тридцатилетняя война. Моя жизнь — либо функция, либо хаос, и пока я не могу предложить тебе ничего лучше. Но я хочу быть с тобой. Каждую минуту из тех, когда я могу быть с тобой. И я хочу, чтобы ты спал со мной рядом. Так — сможешь?

— Я имел в виду, — медленно проговорил Тони, поднимаясь, — не могу, потому что не хотел слишком быстро… Неважно. Так — смогу. И я тоже тебя люблю.

Вот так просто?..

Будто парализованный, он смотрел, как Тони садится на колени напротив него.

— Стивен, я очень хорошо знаю, как это паршиво — выбирать между человеком, с которым хочешь быть вместе, и делом, которое ты должен делать, потому что если не ты, то больше некому, и в твоём случае это не голос изголодавшегося по вниманию эго — в твоём случае действительно некому. И меньше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось выбирать, что бы ты ни выбрал. Это, конечно, не значит, что я не схожу с ума, когда не могу тебе дозвониться. Но когда ты возвращаешься, я счастлив.

— Я боюсь вернуться и…

— А я боюсь, что однажды ты взойдёшь на вершину восьмеричного пути или там — познаешь мультивселенную во всей её полноте, и со мной тебе станет неинтересно. Стивен, за шесть лет между атакой на Нью-Йорк и битвой на Титане я понял одну вещь. Смерть не отменяет жизнь. Страх не отменяет радость. Страх значит лишь, что нам есть, что терять.

Из его горла вырвался судорожный смешок.

— Ты чёртова диснеевская принцесса, Тони Старк, — Стивен покачал головой. — Всегда и всем доволен, всё понимаешь без слов, храбрый, как армия самураев, и разве что со зверушками не разговариваешь. Впрочем, Дубина и Плащ вполне…

Смеющиеся глаза оказались прямо перед его глазами, а палец лёг на его губы.

— Может, это потому, что ты чёртов прекрасный принц, которого я ждал всю свою жизнь?

На этом ему действительно стоило бы остановиться. Возблагодарить судьбу, Вишанти, кого угодно, сгрести Тони в охапку и закончить то, что они начали, но раскалённый ком в его горле куда-то делся, больше не удерживая недосказанных слов.

— На Титане я видел версии будущего, в которых у тебя…

— Стивен, — резко перебил его Тони, вмиг посерьёзнев.

(«…в которых у тебя был ребёнок, и это делало тебя счастливым».)

— Стивен! — повторил Тони ещё жёстче, хотя он не сказал ничего вслух. — Моя единственная и неповторимая версия — прямо перед тобой, и я очень хотел бы, чтобы она была единственной и для тебя. — Тони взял его за обе руки. — А теперь иди сюда и верни свой член в мою задницу, потому что никакие судьбоносные разговоры не способны сбить мне стояк, когда ты весь такой… голый.

В несколько коротких поцелуев Тони спустился от его горла к низу живота, лизнул головку члена, лёг на спину и потянул на себя, и этого хватило, чтобы Стивен перестал думать о будущем и о прошлом, о сбывшемся и о вероятном. Судорожный вдох — хриплый выдох, пальцы, стискивающие его плечи — и беспорядочно оглаживающие спину, гипнотизирующий блеск потемневших глаз — и ресницы, вздрагивающие на веках: Стивен знал наизусть, как выглядит его оргазм, но каждый раз был — будто самый первый, на исходе бессонной ночи в мастерской, когда Стивен всё ещё не до конца верил в то, что это происходит с ним на самом деле и что близость другого человека — это лучшее, что с ним случалось.

А потом всё закончилось и началось заново.

— Привет, — прошептал Тони над ухом.

Стивен открыл глаза.

— Привет. Я ужасно скучал.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Я тоже.

— Ты ужинал?

Тони повертел растрёпанной головой из стороны в сторону. Стивен поймал его пальцами за подбородок, зафиксировал и быстро поцеловал, выбираясь из-под потяжелевшего тела.

— Значит, пойдём ужинать.

— Только сначала поменяем тебе повязку. А потом — ужинать. Долго.

— А совсем потом — спать. Очень долго. — Вставая, Стивен протянул руку, и Тони схватился за неё — некрепко, чуть выше запястья. — Ты ведь останешься?

— Останусь. А совсем-совсем потом ты засядешь со мной в мастерской на сутки, и мы поразмыслим над тем, как синхронизировать тебя с земным временем при возвращении из любых других измерений. У меня есть пара идей.

— Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?

— Нет. В последние пять минут я ничего такого не слышал. Так что тебе придётся повторить.

Сколько угодно.


End file.
